


White (Day) First Love

by Gaybaruby



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Scuba Diving, Seriously get a toothbrush for this, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, White Day, You is a disaster lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaybaruby/pseuds/Gaybaruby
Summary: Ruby gives back to You for her amazing Valentine's gift





	White (Day) First Love

**Author's Note:**

> sOOOO, let's just ignore that I'm weeks late technically and just enjoy (but I changed the date to make it match--); I tried to make it extra fluffy to make up for it

You pursed her lips, thinking hard, trying not to get distracted by Ruby's soft hand on her thigh.

"Let me have another bite!" You declared, and Ruby giggled softly.

"You just want to eat more," Ruby teased, but pressed the chocolate to her lips anyway. Ruby was half right because You was absolutely greedy for anything made by Ruby, but the answer was on _the tip of her tongue_  and she _almost had it-_

"Persimmon!" You cried out, opening her eyes. Ruby giggled again, putting on a fake pout.

"How'd you know?" Ruby complained. "I thought you wouldn't be able to get it."

You smirked, "It was definitely tricky, but I eat fruits all the time! But what I don't get is how you made this. Aren't they out of season?"

Ruby nodded, "I used dried persimmons. I thought it'd make it harder."

You smiled, and stole the rest of the chocolate from Ruby's hand, lips brushing her fingertips. Her blush was beautiful, and a gift of its own. As if Ruby had heard her thoughts, her expression grew shy, tucking a lock of crimson behind her ear.

"Um, I did get you another gift though," she said. A grin worked its way onto You's face.

"Do I finally get to roll a pair of tights onto your legs-"

"No, dummy! I got my S.C.U.B.A diving certification, and Kanan's letting us use a boat!" Ruby poked You's side as punishment, but gazed into You's eyes with that gentleness that always made her stomach flip.

"I thought you said it was scary? You don't have to force yourself just for me. You could always go with the tights idea-" You cut off with a small squeak when Ruby poked her side again.

"I'm not letting you do that as a gift! I wanna do something special!" Ruby pouted, then bit her lip. "...and I really wanted to see Yocchi being a mermaid. You look so beautiful when you're diving in just a pool, so I thought, 'she would definitely look pretty in the ocean'."

You's face felt like it was on fire, burying it in her hands out of embarrassment. "Hah, that's so...!" You pressed her thumbs to Ruby's cheekbones, quickly closing the distance and pressing her lips to Ruby's pillowy ones. The redhead immediately melted into it, hands finding their way to You's hips.

 

• • •

 

"You ready?" Kanan asked once they'd finished checking their equipment. The two girls nodded, You squeezing Ruby's hand comfortingly. It meant so much to her that Ruby was willing to go out of her comfort zone for something like this.

They sat at the edge, and leaned backwards. You's heart leapt at the sudden feel of cold water. There was something so beautiful and _home_  about it that she wished she could drift forever.

Then Kanan was guiding them down, further and further, surrounded by vibrant pinks and greens and yellows; brightly colored fish swimming all around, and spikey urchins relaxing in the waves on the pretty corals, everything bathed in the filtered light and deep blue. No matter how many times she'd done this, it still took her breath away.

She made the mistake of looking at Ruby, and that definitely wasn't good for her heart. The girl was floating delicately, red locks like a halo around her, sparkling eyes made even more so by the water and widened with curiosity.

Everything was silent, and all You could hear was the beating of her heart. It was like the two of them were in their own little garden, their own world. She wanted so badly to take Ruby's hand - so she did, nodding her head towards another area flourishing with life. Ruby squeezed her hand, and You's head felt light with happiness. She let Ruby swim slightly ahead, just watching her awe and beauty wash over her.

 _'If any of us were a mermaid, it'd be you,'_  You thought, amused, as her scarlet silk billowed.

You wished today would never end.


End file.
